Hellos and Goodbyes: Prologue
by SpAzZtAsTiC4956
Summary: Prologue to 'Hellos and Goodbyes'. How will Naruto react and what will he do when he finds out that Sasuke is leaving and most likely never coming back? Held in the 21st century.


**Summary:** How does Naruto react when he finds out that his best friend, Sasuke, is leaving and most likely never coming back? Prologue to 'Hellos and Goodbyes'.

**Warnings: **There basically no warnings, but there is very, very light SasuNaru. Like seriously its like lighter than a feather cause they don't even know that they like each other.

**Disclaimer: **I _do not _own any of the Naruto characters.

"Hey it's Naruto, sorry I can't come to the phone right now. I am either busy with something or ignoring you. So leave your name and reason for calling and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible, unless I'm ignoring you. Beep," went the sound on the answering machine.

"Naruto its Sasuke. When you get this call me back immediately. It's important," finishes a frantically pissed voice.

With thirty minutes gone by and no call from Naruto, Sasuke is on the edge of insanity. On the thought of giving up he slowly rises from his armchair to head into his room to get ready. As he opens up the bedroom door he stops and listens. Upon hearing a faint ringing noise he bounds back into the living room to answer it.

"Naruto," he asks in a shaky voice after having tripped over a chair leg.

"No Sasuke, it is your mother. Are you ok? Why do you sound like you are out of breath? You are not having sex with that sluty Sakura girl were you," she asks sternly.

"What the? Hell no, I hate her."

"Oh. Well are you packed yet? The flight leaves in two hours and it takes you forty-five minutes to get there. Plus if you add in the time that it will take you to get through traffic it will add ano-."

"Yes, mother, I am doing that as we speak," he states cutting her off.

"Well get going. You know how your father doesn't like you being late. And now is not a time to be," she says briskly before ending the call.

As he sets his phone down he gets another call. Thinking it is his mother again he answers it with a rude," what."

"Geez. I call cause you sounded like you were going to piss your pants. Maybe I was wrong."

"Oh, Naruto, it's you. I thought it was my mom calling back again," Sasuke answers, blushing somewhat.

"I see…do you always talk to your mom like that?"

"Kind of, but that's not the point. I need you to come over like now so I can talk to you and to also help me pack," Sasuke says whispering the last part.

"Pack? Pack for what," asks the boy, known as Naruto, on the other end.

"Its, I um, just, I'll tell you when you come over."

"Oh. I'll be over in five," Naruto answers and then ending the call.

When Sasuke hears the dial tone he glares at his phone. "God. Does no one say goodbye anymore?"

As promised five minutes later there is a knock at Sasuke's door. Knowing who was behind the door and that they would let themselves in Sasuke yells out," Bedroom!"

"Why does it look like you're moving out, Sasuke," curiously asks Naruto while stepping into Sasuke's room.

"Um," begins Sasuke while looking up to see a wet Naruto standing there with nervous curiosity. "Why are you so wet? Is it raining outside? Why don't you go take a quick shower," says Sasuke shakily shooting questions at Naruto trying to stall.

"Answer the question," bursts the blonde.

"I, I am. Sigh. I'm going to Finland, Naruto," he says sitting on the bed.

"Oh. Really? When are you coming back," Naruto asks. Sasuke flinches at the question knowing the outcome if, no when, he says the answer.

"Never," he whispers looking down.

"What," stutters a shocked Naruto.

"I said n-."

"Oh I heard you. What I mean is why? Why Finland? Why aren't you coming back?!"

"…."

"Answer me," grits the blonde through clenched teeth.

"My parents signed me up for this prestigious school. One that I _can not_ back out of," he answers emphasizing the words 'can not'. The passing moments of silence is choking. Both knowing that there was nothing either can do to stop it. Both knowing that not going was _not_ an option.

"What else," asks Naruto breaking the silence.

"Wha."

"What else needs to be packed?"

"…Um my toiletries and everything in the bottom two drawers of my dresser."

Without replying Naruto goes into the bathroom and comes out with Sasuke's said toiletries. Sasuke's coal eyes watch his best friends every move as he packs the rest of Sasuke's things. Sensing Naruto's distraught state he sighs, brushing his hand through his midnight colored hair.

"Naruto," he softly calls out to the boy.

"Hmm," Naruto responds, endless sky-blue eyes never once turning to look at Sasuke.

"Are you mad at me," he asks. Almost regretting asking seeing the hurt look on his friends face.

"What? Mad, no. Pissed off is more like it." Sasuke flinches at that. "But at your parents, not at you. Never at you," he finishes coming to sit next to Sasuke on the bed.

"Naruto. You know that there is nothing that you or I can do about it. And believe me, if there was I would have taken it," he says quickly, looking into his best friends eyes trying to find any hint of disappointment. Surprisingly finding none.

"Yes, I know that. And that's why we need to get going if we are going to make your flight on time," he says getting up.

"Why? I don't have to leave for almost an hour."

"We have to make a stop along the way," Naruto says snickering.

"Why," Sasuke cautiously asks.

"I have to give you your birthday present early."

"Ok, but you don't have to."

"Oh yes I do. This present you will never forget. And trust you'll want this one. Plus. I have an appointment and I want you there," grins Naruto.

"Fine. Lets get going," grunts the raven.

"No. Fucking. Way," gapes Sasuke standing outside of the building, which holds his present.

"Oh way, my dear boy. You are finally getting your precious Snake Bites."

"Thanks Haku," shouts Naruto over his shoulder.

"No problem, come back again. And good luck in Finland, Sasuke," Haku shouts back smiling. Too mystified by his Snake Bites Sasuke only waves back in response. "You have like no idea how much I love you right now," an awestruck Sasuke tells Naruto.

"No problem."

"I was kind of jealous that you still had Snake Bites and I didn't," states Sasuke sheepishly.

"Really? _The _Sasuke Uchiha jealous? Who would have guessed," says Naruto jokingly.

"Shut up. But I still can't believe that you got that screw/bar type thing through your ear. Let alone at the top through the cartilage," says Sasuke with a slightly disgusted face.

"Hey! I personally like it," Naruto replies reaching up to touch it.

"Will you stop that? It's going to get irritated if you keep touching it," orders Sasuke grabbing Naruto's hand.

"O-ok," Naruto says looking down trying to hide the blush from there sudden contact.

"What's wrong," Sasuke asks seeing clear liquid hit the ground.

"Oh. Its just that I guess this is wear we part ways," answers the blonde looking up and trying to smile but failing miserably.

"C'mon dobe, stop crying," says Sasuke brushing the others tears away.

"Don't call me 'dobe', teme. And why can't I cry? Is it not manly enough or something?"

"Ha, no. Its just that if you keep on crying I will."

"Like you could cry," Naruto jokes.

"Haha what ever. Now come here so I can get going," playfully demands Sasuke, asking for a hug. Though it is not a hug that he gets, but a tackle. They sit up laughing, standing up dusting themselves off. They go to give each other real hugs, ones that will stay with their being forever. The two boys promising to contact each other whenever possible, knowing that they will not see each other for years to come or maybe never at all.


End file.
